


I cross the line to meet you there

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (hence tagging as other), (in a hundred words LMAO), (is it relevant? it is to ME so YES), Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Nonbinary Lord Arum (Penumbra Podcast), Other, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), tagging tiny things is odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: What kind of story are they in? What kind of storycouldthey be in?
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I cross the line to meet you there

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song To Meet You There by Anjimile. PLEASE check out their new album it's absolutely beautiful. Also yes, I am putting this tiny drabble in its own fic rather than adding to the old drabble pile... i saw a post about not devaluing shorter fics and it made me rethink how I'd been doing that so, yeah. I probably won't unpack the drabble pile into individual entries because i'm lazy but future tinyfics will be graced with their own posts!

“That is how the story goes. The knight must slay the monster, and _cleanse_ -”

The lizard's eyes nearly glow in the dimness, stepping closer despite Damien's raised bow.

"I- _slay the monster_ -"

"Is that the story you wish to tell?"

"It is- the _only_ story."

"Do you believe that, little poet? _Truly_?"

His eyes _gleam_ , the arrow grazing scale, and Damien- Damien _should_ -

"We could give this story… a kinder ending." He inhales, gleaming eyes gone soft. "Couldn't we?"

A breath.

Damien rises to his toes as the bow drops, and he knows this kiss is _nothing_ like an ending.


End file.
